narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chiharu Isamu
, , , , |species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=B |birthdate=July 26 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=28 |height-part1=167 |weight-part1=59 |rank-part1=Anbu |classification=Sensor, Medical-Nin |occupations=House Wife, Flower Shop Owner |nature type=Earth Release, Water Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin-Yang Release, |academy age=11 |chunin age=14 |jōnin age=16 |Anbu age=17 |affiliations=Land of Earth, Iwagakure |teams=Anbu |clan=Isamu Clan, Namazu Clan~Through Marriage |parents=Tōji Namazu~Husband, Tōki Namazu~Father In-Law, Jiki Namazu~Sister-in-Law |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Not known for any extraordinary feats, her name scarcely spoken of prior to her current life. This is the way it was always meant to be. In truth, prior to her early retirement Chiharu was an elite ANBU for Iwagakure. Though no one knew her face or name many were well aware of her work, signed with the carnage of her, and the village's adversaries. An assassin of the highest regard there are few who yet breathe having ever been graced with her presence. At some point in her career she met and entered into a relationship with Tōji Namazu who would later come to be the Tsuchikage. 'Appearance' Chiharu is an attractive woman, greatly admired for her beauty. With her dark skin, and pink hair, accompanied with her voluptuous frame, she is certainly one to draw the attention of those around her. She typically keeps her hair styled in its distinctive dreadlock-like curls. Chiharu's shapely figure isoften tightly hugged by a dark blue sleeveless-dress with a long slit along the side, exposing her legs and thighs. She generally wears a golden band around her left arm, with one or two gold necklaces dangling around her neck. 'Personality' With a disarming smile, Chiharu radiates a soft and nurturing aura. Those within her presence are always drawn to the warmth which she displays; a gentle smile here, a soft laughter there, she comes off as delicate and as beautiful as the flowers and herbs she displays and sells. She dons many titles, from a loving wife, to a caring sister, and a doting mother she is admired and loved by all. One would be hard pressed to believe that prior to the persona displayed to them, she was once a flawless killer, a chillingly beautiful blade that rend the lives of others just as easily as she trims her flowers on display. Glimpses of her past life appearing as chilling echoes to those who would insult, or harm the safety of her family, home and those she cares for. Though not prone to anger, when she is pushed to such extremes it is said to be an unforgiving reward for whatever soul so daringly dared to brave the lion's den. She has, on many occasions, shown to be one of the very few capable of taming the bellowing beast that is her husband Tōji. As stubborn as he is she is more than capable of getting the man to concede to her whims, even if begrudgingly. Though she may chastise him and scold him, openly and behind close doors there is no question that she loves her husband dearly. Drawn to his gentle heart that cherishes life, it is that very aspect of him that so strongly drew her to him—especially given the many lives lost by her hand. As stubborn as her husband is, she is perhaps even more so when it comes to the running of the house, and the upbringing of their kids. She finds herself often ranting to her Sister In-law, of which she has a close relationship with. The daily task of keeping up the house, helping to raise the kids, running the shop and tracking down her husband whenever he gets himself lost an arduous task to say the least. 'Abilities' 'Sensory' 'Trivia' 'Quotes' 'Background'